Westcrown
For eight hundred years, Westcrown was the capital of Cheliax, the rumored birthplace and home of the god Aroden and a shining example of the greatness of the Chelish nation. Known as the "City of Nine Stars", Westcrown was a classic, enlightened metropolis, even a rival to Absalom as a destination of religious pilgrimage and tourism. But then tragedy struck: Aroden died in 4606 AR, a bloody civil war swept over the nation, and decades of turmoil and strife plunged the city into despair. The ascension of the House Thrune to the Chelish throne in 4640 AR cemented Westcrown's fate, as the capital was moved north to Egorian; it was no longer the City of Nine Stars, Westcrown now became the "City of Twilight." The remains of the Chelish nobility huddle in Westcrown as a home-in-exile, as the city itself crumbles under the weight of mismanagement, crime, and a mysterious plague of creatures that hunt the streets at night. Economy Because of its excellent location along the coast of Cheliax, Westcrown is an extremely active shipping port, receiving and shipping all sorts of goods and items for transport throughout Cheliax via the River Adivian, which flows into the city from the north. The city is speckled with numerous warehouses and docks, and in the mornings Westcrown has the spirit of a active, mercantile city. The center of trading and commerce is located at the Trivardum, a large, slate-shingled building that houses all sorts of merchants, taverns, ambassadors, and government offices. The western side of the city hosts the Spera ("Hopes Alter"), a thriving, bustling commerce district filled with scribes, printers, money lenders, blacksmiths, tanneries, and the like. The ruins in the northern part of the city is the home of the legendary Dusk Market, a wandering bazaar from which all manner of illegal goods and services can be purchased: drugs, slaves, poisons, strange creatures, and prostitutes. Government :Main article: Government of Westcrown The offices of the Lord Mayor and those of the patriarchs of the local noble houses form the legitimate government of Westcrown, though the city is thoroughly militarised and much power lies in the hands of various branches of the soldiery, known as the dottari. Behind this facade though, money is the real power in mercantile Westcrown, and no coffer runs as deep as the legendary Council of Thieves. Geography Westcrown is a major port city in southern Cheliax, approximately 150 miles south of Egorian, where the River Adivian flows into the Inner Sea. The city itself consists of islands and canals amid the center of the Adivian a few hundred yards south of the branching off of the Dhaenflow. The Dhaenfens lie to the west of the city, beyond which lie the Turanian Hills. To the south where the river flows into Gemcrown Bay, the Reef of Aroden protects the city's harbor from the worst of the tides. Districts : Main article: City districts of Westcrown Westcrown is divided into three greater regions, or Parego, each sub-divided into an number of smaller regions, called Rego. The Parego Regicona is the local name for the large island in the centre of the city formed by two branches of the river Adivian, namely the Westchannel and the Southrun. The island is divided by a number of canals and surrounded by an encircling wall with chained arches spanning the entrances to the internal canals. In times of war and civil disobedience chains can be hoisted between the arches to prevent access to the Regicona. Lifting bridges cross the canals at regular intervals which can be hoisted aloft to allow the passage of water craft through the city. It is divided into Rego Corna, Rego Laina, and Rego Aerum. The Parego Dospera is the northern section of the city that has fallen into ruin. It was once known as Rego Plea, and is now divided into Rego Cader and Rego Crua. Parego Spera is the still prosperous section of city were trade trumps politics. The longest canal in the city can be found in Spera as well as the two great Pegasi Bridges which date back to the days of Aroden. The three sub-sectors that make up Spera are Scripa, Pena and Sacero. History :Main article: History of Westcrown On the orders of Emperor Stavian I of Taldor, engineers constructed a series of arches, now known as the Stavian Arches, along the River Adivian. By 3850 AR, smaller boats could be pulled up beside the falls by pulleys and ropes; by 4100 AR, the great stone arches meant even medium-sized vessels could traverse the Adivian to Lake Rikkan. Completed in 4085 AR, the Third Stavian Arch allowed even the largest ships to be hauled upriver for access to Lake Sorrow. The destruction of the Third Stavian Arch in 4660 AR prevented larger boats and forces easy access to the capital of Cheliax. Crime :See also: Council of Thieves The Westcrown criminal underground is ruled by the legendary crime syndicate, the Council of Thieves. Thought by most to be a myth, the stuff of legend, the group is in fact alive and well, maintaining a firm grip on the city's slave trade, drug trafficking, smuggled goods, bribery, extortion, racketeering, money laundering, and assassination. Inhabitants : Main article: Inhabitants of Westcrown Citizens of the mostly human city are known as Wiscrani. Aside from humans, halflings are commonly residents of the city. Many half-elves live in Westcrown due to its reputation as a place where society's leftovers live, and tieflings take the brunt of society's scorn at mixed-race inhabitants. Westcrown's sewers are known to harbor gelatinous "ooze bugs" known as torbles, which local wizards sometimes take as familiars . Notable citizens of Westcrown include * Aberian Arvanxi, Lord Mayor of Westcrown and Patriarch of House Arvanxi * Asad Grulios, Patriarch of House Grulios * Bartolo Mezinas, Patriarch of House Mezinas * Casarus Vitallain, Harbormaster * Duxotar Iltus Mhartis, commander of Westcrown’s Dottari *Ecarrdian Drovenge * Eirtein Oberigo, Patriarch of House Oberigo * Kajen Tilernos, Patriarch of House Tilernos * Marcus Phandros, Patriarch of House Phandros * Ocatav Julistarc, Patriarch of House Julistarc * Lictor Richemar Almansor, commander of Citadel Rivad and leader of the Order of the Rack Hellknights * Vassindio Drovenge, Patriarch of House Drovenge * General Vourne, commander of the Gemcrown Bay imperial fleets Less notable citizens *Amaya *Ermolos *Fiosa *Gorvio *Larko Religion Although the Chelish nobility openly pays lip service to Asmodeus, Westcrown was once a center of worship to Aroden and the majority of current residents less openly follow deities common in other lands. Clerics of Iomedae have taken up Aroden's mantle and small temples to Erastil and Abadar can also be found . Although most faiths keep their worship hidden to avoid unwanted attention, the followers of Shelyn openly practice their ceremonies. References Category:Lawful evil settlements Category:Metropolises Category:Cheliax/Settlements Category:Cheliax Category:Westcrown Category:Westcrown/Inhabitants Category:Seaports